Home Coming
by midnightread
Summary: Jack and Sam return to Earth after their honeymoon. A one shot that takes place a month after Of Families and Weddings. Mild sexual references


**So this is part of the Reunion series and follows on from Of Families and Weddings. I had decided that I wasn't going to write any more of the series until after I had finished more of my other stories but then I got stuck on them so decided what the hell and did this instead.**

**It's just a one shot dealing with their return from their honeymoon.**

**I hope you like it :D**

Their honeymoon had been amazing. Hammond had checked in every Sunday and they hadn't been called back, which the both of them were grateful for. They also learned that Daniel and Teal'c were going off world with other teams which amused the two of them no end ad they knew just how annoying Daniel could get when he was on an archaeological mission.

They had gone to the village the afternoon they had arrived and the villagers had celebrated their new joining. They had drunk the same drink as before but it had been towards the end of the celebration so it hadn't really taken effect until they had returned to their little hut once more. That night had been passionate and intense for the both of them and they had slept until at least mid-day the next day.

They had spent the first week mostly in bed, enjoying being together and the whipped cream that Jack had packed in his rucksack which had been in his locker. Sam knew that she was never be able to look at whipped cream the same way ever again, not with what they had used it for the week.

Once they had eventually left the hut for an extended amount of time they had explored the woods surrounding the hut, which they already knew a little about thanks to their previous mission to P3X-595. They also spent a little time fishing in the lake that was nearby, as well as swimming and having fun in the water.

As it was their honeymoon they had spent a lot of time naked and together, even after the first week of nearly continuous sex they had wanted to be together. At first they had just kept to the hut but one time when they were in the woods Sam had kissed Jack hard on the lips and then reached down and cupped him through his shorts which had led to an animalistic growl escaping from his throat. He had then proceeded to push her up against a tree and hitched her skirt up, growling again when he found that she was wearing nothing underneath.

After their little adventure with the tree they had done it pretty much everywhere including in the lake and once, having completely lost all sense and just wanting to be together, up against the stargate.

Today though they were going home. They packed slowly, stealing kisses at any chance they got. Once they were packed they went for a walk down to the lake and then to the village to say goodbye and thank them for the food that they had provided for the two of them for their stay. Once that was done they headed back to the hut and grabbed their bags before they went to the gate.

As the gate was dialling they turned to each other and checked that neither had any noticeable marks. They had been careful after the night that the villagers threw them a party, when they had woken the next morning Sam had had two great big red marks on her neck while Jack had one that most have been at least three joined together it was so big. Knowing that they could be called back at any time after that they had kept any and all marks in places that were easy to cover up by clothes.

The worm hole engaged and then after their IDC had been accepted they walked through and back to Earth.

"Welcome back," Hammond said as they walked down the ramp, "Please report to the infirmary for a check-up and then I'll see you in my office to get you back into rotation."

The two nodded and, after handing their weapons to an air man, they headed down the corridors towards the infirmary.

"Hey Janet," Sam said as they walked over to the doctor, who was talking to Daniel in her office.

The two of them looked up and smiled at Sam and Jack, "You're back."

"Looks like," Jack said before adding sarcastically, "And looking forward to our exams no end."

Daniel laughed and kissed Janet lightly before he smiled at the lot of them and said, "Well I'll leave you to it." He reached the door and then said, "It's good to have you back, hasn't been quiet the same going off world without you."

He left and then Janet stood. Sam raised an eyebrow and Janet blushed before she led the way into the infirmary. "You know the drill guys," she said, pulling the curtains around two of the beds.

They looked at each other and then went in behind the curtains. Janet followed Sam in and then whispered, as her friend sat on the bed, moving a little more stiffly than normal, "Are you alright Sam?"

Sam blushed beet root red and Janet smirked, "So it was a good honeymoon then?"

Sam's blush deepened and Janet laughed, "I'll take that as a yes then."

Sam took of her skirt and t-shirt and Janet laughed when she saw the number of marks on her chest, "A really good honeymoon."

Sam looked away but she was smiling. After a moment she asked, "So you and Daniel huh?"

Janet looked at her and shook her head, "Yes me and Daniel. Just like you wanted when you set us up at your reception."

Sam laughed and Janet stepped back and said, "You're all clear of any marks that weren't caused by your new husband although I do have a question about these abrasions on your back."

"It was a tree," Sam answered in a low voice.

"A tree?" Janet said sounding confused, and then it clicked and she laughed, "Oh god Sam, really."

Sam looked away and Janet laughed again before picking up a needle and sticking it in her arm to take a blood sample.

"I'll go and check on the Colonel now," she said once the needle was out of Sam's arm, "You get dressed and then wait for Jack so you can go and see Hammond."

Sam nodded and Janet pulled the curtain back slightly before she stepped out and pulled it back into place. Sam heard as the curtain next door was pulled back and then the low voices of Janet and Jack as they talked, and in Janet's case laughed some more.

Once they were both dressed again they headed up to Hammond's office. "So what was all the laughing about on your end?" Jack asked in a low voice as they walked.

"Janet was wondering why I was a little stiff and about the marks that you gave me as well as the abrasions from our adventures with the trees." Jack laughed as she continued to ask, "So what about you? She was laughing at you too."

Jack looked away for a moment before he answered, in an even lower voice than before as people walked past them, "She saw the line of marks down my chest and guessed that they went down under my boxers too."

Sam laughed even as she blushed lightly. Janet was sure to bring this up again at their next girls night, but at least now she had some ammo against her. Even though the two of them were great friends sometimes being friends with the chief medical officer of the base could get rather embarrassing. Janet never did anything to go against doctor patient confidentiality but when Jack had come in to get his knees checked out after a rather rough night in the sheets Janet had teased her for weeks.

They reached Hammond office and knocked. Once he told them to entre they walked in and stood in front of his desk. He looked up at them and said, "Well I trust you had a good time." They didn't look at each other because they knew if they did then they would both start blushing and laughing. "You're team is going to go back on rotation after the New Year. Not many teams are going off world over the Christmas period and SG1 is one of the ones that is not due to ship out. You are of course expected in the labs and I want your paper work up to date."

"Yes sir," Jack said with a smile.

Hammond smiled back and then picked up the phone as it rang. "Yes Doctor Frasier, I'll tell them." He hung up and then looked at Sam and Jack and said, "The good doctor says that you're blood work is clear and you can head home any time you want."

The two nodded and turned to leave but stopped when Hammond said, "I have something for you Major."

They turned back and Hammond handed her new dog tags with a smile. "Ha," Jack said with a laugh, "It's official now Major Carter-O'Neill."

Sam shook her head and kissed his cheek lightly before saying, "It was already official you idiot."

**I have created a poll on my profile page and I would really appreciate if you took time to answer it truthfully, should only take a few minutes since it's a yes or no question, but it will help me with something I'm working on for school. **


End file.
